


A Piece of Wood

by looneyngilo2



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House and Wilson are arguing in a public toilet about who might be bigger... Except there's no ruler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Piece of Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414206) by [Nemesis (ThetaSigma)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis). 



Link to download podfic [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8v9f3m8kqjtbmvz/a%20piece%20of%20wood.mp3).

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo's "In Public" square, and Trope Bingo's "Original Characters" square.
> 
> Thank you so much to Nemesis for writing this wonderful story and allowing me to podfic it!


End file.
